Molly Prewett
by Lucy Kent
Summary: Harry is plagued by nightmares, and Mrs. Weasley feels like she is in a nightmare. What happens when a potion breaks down barriers that Harry never expected to be torn down.


**This is a submission for the Particular Pairing Challenge. Level: Evil. The Prompt was punctual (which i really didn't focus on) and the quote I had to use was "Bread sticks are my life!" This is rated M for a reason. The pairing is Molly and Harry. I could not write a cougar story, I didn't have the inspiration for it, so this is the alternative. I hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think**

**-Lucy Kent**

* * *

Harry nodded at every person he passed, and it wasn't until he didn't see anyone, that he allowed a frown to appear. But he didn't allow himself to rub the headache away, not knowing who would round the next corner. No one could know the stress of his nightmares were putting on him. He hadn't even told Ron or Hermione that they had come back. He was sure that Hermione had guessed, but she was so busy helping Ron take care of Mrs. Weasley that she didn't have time to pursue it.

Harry took a moment to think about Mrs. Weasley. His heart hurt for her. The passing of Mr. Weasley a few months back had finally broken her. Or at least weakened her. She was able to take care of herself, but left to her own devices for long, and she would be trying something new. Sometimes she tried to kill herself, other times to maim herself. Sometimes she tried to erase memories, sometimes to change them. But as long as she was watched, everything she had tried was reversible.

Sometimes she begged them to kill her. Or make her forget. Those times were the hardest for Ron and Hermione. Harry helped them when he could, but he had been putting all his efforts into capturing the last of the Death Eaters.

A flash of red from up ahead had Harry jumping in front of the fleeing form. The person collided with Harry, and Harry noticed the woman. Her eyes glanced up in shock. Harry felt a surge of protectiveness when he saw the fear in her light brown eyes. He also felt the need to protect this woman from whatever she was running from.

He quickly pushed the woman behind him, and stood, wand drawn, to attack whatever came round the corner next. Nothing happened at first, so he had time to think about the woman. They were in the middle of the ministry, and he hadn't seen a guest ID, so she must work here. And judging by the clothes, that were just a little too loose to be a fashion statement of some kind; she had to be from one of the smaller branches that had no dress code.

Her smell enveloped him and he couldn't help but breathe it in deeply. It smelled like maple trees, honey, and magic. But he couldn't analyze it further as two bodies turned the corner running full speed. Harry reacted instantly and threw two full-body binds, and watched as both froze.

Moment's later he realized that he had just attacked his two best friends. He quickly released them. The moment he did though, both arms of the women wrapped loosely around his waist and she pressed close to him. Worried he peaked over his shoulder and saw no one in the hall behind him.

"Harry, thank god you caught her." Ron said ignoring the fact that Harry had attacked him.

"Caught her?" Harry echoed. Even though he knew his friends were fairly harmless, he had a sudden fear that she had escaped from the temporary prison. That would mean... Harry pushed the thought away. The woman's eyes were too sweet for that. And though the face may lie, eyes never did.

"Caught my mom of course." Ron continued, oblivious.

Harry felt himself tense up. "This isn't your mom..."

Ron looked confused. "Yes it is."

"She is too young to be your mom." Harry decided, unsure of the sanity of his friend. He also worried that this may not be his friend.

Hermione sighed. "Harry that is Molly Weasley." The name had the woman behind Harry grip him tighter, and he knew it was from fear. "Her recent attempt to forget, had her using a new potion. It transformed her into the girl she was before she met... Ron's father." She said, choosing her words with care. It was the way she had carefully avoided Arthur's name that convinced him they weren't lying.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked, his hands gripped hers, trying to gently loosen her grip.

"...not..." She mumbled into his neck her breath warming it. Then she held onto Harry tighter. His body wared with his mind. His mind told him that this was Mrs. Weasley. The woman he had considered a mother. The mother of his best friend. But his body was hyper aware of the woman who was currently hugging him tight enough that he felt every curve of her body. His body also reminded him of the scent of her.

He gulped before, "What?" He asked her.

She pulled away slightly, and moved her head to peer over his shoulder, and he felt the loss even though he knew that he shouldn't. "I'm not a Weasley. I'm a Prewett."

Ron sighed. "Come here." He stepped forward in an effort to approach, the woman behind Harry squeaked in fear before clutching even more to Harry. Harry barely held back the groan that threatened.

Thinking quickly he spoke. "Look, obviously she is more comfortable with me. Why don't I take care of her for a few days until you find an antidote." He wanted to stop Ron before Harry made a fool out of himself.

"But, Harry," Hermione said, stepping forward to stand next to her husband. "aren't you really busy? I mean we can't just shove this responsibility onto you."

"No I'm not. Apparently Shacklebolt thinks I am working too much. He told me that I have to stay out of the Ministry for 7 full days. Otherwise he will let St. Mungo's know. And he assured me, that they would hold me there in the psychiatric wing for at least as long. He said it was my choice. I will probably go crazy if I don't have something to do for 7 days. Looking after... watching her will keep me occupied."

Both of them watched him for a moment for Hermione nodded. "Ok."

"But..." Ron turned to Hermione.

"No Ron. Shacklebolt is right. Harry hasn't stopped since he started. And Harry is right. He needs something to occupy his time."

Ron eyed his wife, before looking to his friend, then down to the arms clutching Harry's waist. "I suppose..."

"Besides, you two haven't had much time to yourself since you married." Harry winked at them, adding a level to his sentence he knew that neither would have thought of before. Hermione turned bright red, and Ron grinned at him.

"You're right." Ron said, turning to grin at his wife, before slipping a hand around her waist. Hermione sunk into him. "Just..." Ron frowned a litt. "...let us know if you need any help ok?"

"Ok. Besides I am sure I will be fine." Ron looked at him dubiously, and there was a moment's silence before both of them turned around and left. "They're gone." He told the woman. He wasn't able to fully connect this to Mrs. Weasley. There was a moment's hesitation. Than she let go. Harry quickly pivoted and grabbed her arm as she tried to flee. She jerked back and ended up with both palms splayed across his chest. This time Harry had to close his eyes for a moment and breath to give his brain the additional support. "Where do you think you are going Mrs..." The woman glared at him. "Molly?" She watched him for a moment before nodding her head, allowing him to call her by her first name.

"I don't trust you." She answered, and Harry heard Mrs. Weasley's voice hidden in the sweetness of the younger voice.

"Why not?" He said, his green eyes meeting hers in challenge.

She gulped then resolution filled her eyes. Harry felt her hands run up his chest before they connected behind her neck. Even as she stepped closer his eyes were locked with hers. He realized that she was just slightly shorter than him. But close enough that if he leaned forward just a bit he could... His mind jumped forward screaming that this was not someone he ever wanted to snog. But then her eyes fluttered closed before she leaned forward herself and pressed her lips to his.

Harry groaned, and his mind was blown away by the taste of her. He wrapped both arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him. She gasped, and he used that to plunge his tongue into her mouth. He touched his tongue to hers and tasted her and groaned again. Her hands slipped into his hair and pulled. But not in the direction he expected. His lips were ripped from hers and his own hands immediately went to his hair, to stop her from pulling all of it out.

She let go, and ran. Harry quickly cast a spell to render her unconscious, then cast a spell to keep her from falling to the floor. He sighed and leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes. His mind berated him. Not only for snogging Mrs. Weasley out of all people. But for letting his guard down. He had almost let her escape. A few Death Eaters had tried that tactic, and it had never worked. But he had completely lost control with her. He decided it was because he hadn't been expecting it. Ignoring any other thoughts to the matter.

He walked over to her, and ended up putting her in piggy-back style and disillusioning her to look like a backpack, so that he wouldn't have to explain. He then went to the Apparition point and Apparated them to his house.

LINE

He sat back in the chair watching her sleep. He had put her in one of the guest bedrooms. The house itself was much cleaner than the Black house he had inherited from Sirius. He still had the old house, but it brought back too many memories now. Kreacher still lived there, caring for the house, and Harry knew that House elf was grateful that he was left in semi-peace.

This new house was hidden in the forest in Northern Wales. It was peaceful and quiet. There were a few villages near, but a Fidelius charm had solved that. No one other than Ron and Hermione knew the location of his house. And he kept it that way for a reason. This was his sanctuary away from the reporters who still flocked to his every public outing. The women who had come begging once he and Ginny had broken off their engagement. And his other friends.

This particular room was one of his favorites. It was a tan and light blue color combination that Hermione had insisted upon. It was wonderful. The room felt peaceful and relaxing. Inside was a single bed, large enough for 2, a desk, dresser, and a chair; which Harry had just conjured to sit on.

Molly, for Harry just couldn't think of this as Mrs. Weasley after their shared snog, was now tucked under the light blue silk sheets, her face peaceful. But as he watched, her face tensed then her eyes slowly opened unerringly meeting his. He watched as her whole body tensed. "Peace." He said laying his hand on her arm. She snatched it away.

"Where am I?" she asked her eyes darting around the room

"My house." Her eyes shot back to his. "In my guest bedroom." Her eyes softened at this. And Harry felt his gut clench that she had thought he would do anything to her while she slept.

She opened her mouth. than closed it. "Who are you?"

"Harry." He answered, reluctant to give his last name, in fear that she would use it. Which was silly of course, but he couldn't get the word to go out of his mouth. "And before you think of it. No you cannot escape. The plants outside of the house are queued to stop you should you try to run away."

"So I am a prisoner." She sat up, then slumped back.

"Not entirely. You have free reign of my house, and as long as I am with you, you can go where ever you want."

She eyed him. But she must have seen the resolution in his eyes, before she sighed. "Fine."

"Now I am going to make some dinner soon. You slept for about 2 hours. You are welcome to join me, or you bring the food back here and eat by yourself if you want."

She looked as though she was upset by the choice, and Harry knew it was because she couldn't pin him as a bad guy for giving it to her. Finally she sighed again. "I will eat with you."

"Great!" She looked upset that he seemed so happy about it. "So I will go cook. You can stay here, or you can go to my library, its the next door on the left, and read until I come get you. or you can wander." Harry smiled broadly at her, and quickly left the room before her tousled hair and pouted lips did anymore to his thought processes.

He wasn't that surprised when a screech came from his front lawn a few minutes later. Sighing, he took the capellini off of the stove, and turned the flame down. He then put the pasta on the flame so it would warm. Then putting the spoon down, he went out of his house and found Molly tangled in a bush. He tried not to notice that the bush had pushed her shirt dangerously high and he could see the bottom curves of her... Harry shook the thought away before grinning at her and walking closer. "Didn't believe me?" he couldn't help ask.

"I had to at least try." She shot back. "Now get this bush off of me." He couldn't help noting her blush.

There were a few different ways the bush would release her, but Harry couldn't help stepping up to her and wrap his fingers around the branches, which of course required him to touch to her skin to wrap fully. The only one left of her chest were two small branches that curved just under the delectable curve of her body. He looked up and met her eyes. They were slightly dilated and she was breathing a little harder. Harry couldn't help but be pleased that he affected her just as much as she affected him. He stepped closer and placed his hands on her stomach ran both of them up till they came to those lovely curves and spread his fingers out, careful not to touch anything but skin. It was the only way he told himself as he squeezed slightly so that his hands slipped under the branches. They released instantly, but Harry was a few seconds behind.

Harry was close enough that her scent was filling his nose, and he couldn't help it as his cock hardened at the situation. His eyes met hers, and he knew that she was just as turned on. He smiled at her, than grabbed her around her waist pulling her flush against him. This made the branches holding her wrists and ankles let go. She moaned as soon as she felt the bulge of his cock. It took all of Harry's willpower to set her down and step back. He gulped and turned back to the house and started walking. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." And then he was through the door.

LINE

It was right as he was finally finishing the food, after calming himself down, that she came into the kitchen. They ate in silence, and Harry could feel her shooting him looks ever few moments for so. But for his sanity he kept his eyes trained on the Prophet in front of him. Finally they finished up, and he disappeared as he cleaned the dishes. He then wandered into the little potions lab he had set up. He worked on a potion he had been brewing for a few weeks before he closed the door again a few hours later.

Yawning he stretched, and paused by the library door when he spotted a light. Peaking in he didn't immediately spot her. So he meandered further into the room and found her in a chair. But she was sprawled in it. One of her legs was on an arm, her head rested on her arms on the other side. He almost instantly grew hard at the sight. He groaned, and she shifted slightly, her legs opening more. He didn't' like using magic for everything, but knew that he couldn't carry her in this state. He whispered "mobilicorpus" and levitated her to her room and once more tucked her into the sheets before returning to his own room.

There he stripped of everything but his boxers and climbed under the dark green sheets. But sleep evaded him. He sighed and finally allowed his body what it wanted. The sight of Molly splayed in that chair reappeared and his hand went down to grip his cock. He proceeded to masterbate to the image, remembering the snog, and the incident outside. Imagining each scenario ending up with him losing control. Finally he was able to let it go, and fall into a fitful sleep.

His dreams were plagued by the war. He saw spells flying past him, things blew up around him, and it was all he could do that he searched for his friends. He found Ginny, the one he was in love with, hiding in the shadows with Luna. But as he approached, they turned to each other and began to snog. Harry turned away as soon as their clothes started to come off. Even as he told himself that this had not happened, he couldn't stop the heartbreak. Than he was running with Sirius and Lupin on either side. Someone threw a killing curse at him, and he tried to deflect it, but he ended up cutting it in half and it struck both of his friends, and they fell down dead. Harry turned in shock but when he turned all he saw was the smiling faces of his parents. They were smiling and dancing oblivious of the war around them. And then suddenly part of the castle fell down and it was about to hit them. He called out than... woke with a start.

"Shh." A hand rubbed his chest. Harry turned and pulled the warm body to himself. He clutched at it. This was someone who was alive still. And as her bare chest brushed his, his cock demanded attention. He began to kiss and nibble at the neck of the woman he held, his other hand reached down to squeeze and tease her. She moaned and pressed closer to him. Finally he let one of his hands wander down and he found her deliciously bare. He ran his fingers in her little curls a few times, teasing her all the more. Finally he pushed a fingers lower and found her wonderfully wet. He groaned, before pressing one of his fingers into that welcoming heat. She arched, and he used that to pull her on top of him, and she started to snog him.

Her hands reached down and slipped under his boxers to grip him. He groaned and couldn't help but thrust into her hands. But rather then rub him she guided him around the band of his boxers. Knowing her intent he plunged another finger into her, making her arch away from him and cry out, breaking the snog. His other hand quickly got the boxers off of his waist, and they sat at his knees, but he didn't care as he quickly added a third finger and began to search. He opened his eyes to watch his red haired beauty unravel. When she screamed his name, he knew he had found that spot. Satisfied he pulled his fingers from her and she pressed down searching for him. He chuckled and pulled her down to snog her again, and at the same time guided himself to that slick entrance.

He paused only for a moment before thrusting himself up. Molly sat straight up and moan deeply. His hands instantly went to her waist and he began to guide her up and down. One of her hands went to her own chest to play with the skin there. Harry couldn't decide whether she was teasing him, or helping herself, or both. But he quickly moved one of his hands to the area where they were joined, and found a little nub and began to play with it. She writhed, and Harry grabbed her hips again to flip them over. At that point his right hand returned to play with her and the other went to her lovely curves where he used light fingers to find her shape.

He was trying to be gentle until she practically screamed "Harder!" There was no telling him twice as he began to thrust faster and harder and he watched as she came undone until she was screaming. Her walls clenched around him, and it took all of his effort to pull out he let go, and let it out on her stomach. He then collapsed next to her languid form. He reached over to his nightstand and cleaned the two of them off. He then took his boxers all the way off, pulled her into a spooning position. And fell asleep with his nose buried in her hair.

LINE

Harry woke and buried himself deeper into the scent of her. Pulling her tighter against him, his hard cock slipping between her legs to rest perilously close to her entrance. Than shock filled his body. Slowly he let her go and groaned as his cock slipped against her skin as he sat back. Her breathing indicated that she still slept so he lay on his back and looked up at the ceiling. He traced the dark green and gold designs that twisted all around. But he recalled what had happened the night before. He put his hands over his face.

Moment's later she turned over, and wrapped around him. At first he thought she was sleeping but then she began to palm him. He groaned and held himself firm, determined not to repeat last night. But then she let go, and he turned to her to find a mischievous smirk on her face. Before he could move, her mouth hovered inches above him. He grew painfully hard. Then she licked a long slow stripe starting at his balls going straight to the tip. He groaned again. But then he felt the wards, warning him of visitors. There were only two who could. So he quickly sat up, and stopped her. "We have visitors." He quickly cast spells to dress them both, and took her hand and took her to the library.

She looked at him sadly before saying. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" He asked incredulous.

"I took advantage of you."

Harry massaged the nerve on his nose. "If anything I took advantage of you." He put his hand down and looked her straight in the eyes. "We cannot let anyone know about this."

"Why?"

"It's really complicated. Just promise me you won't..."

Her grin grew devious. "And would I get a reward for my good behavior?" She asked running her hand suggestively.

He groaned and couldn't help quickly snogging her. "Yes." he breathed out. Than left her there to go to his friends.

LINE

The next three days passed quicker than Harry thought they would have. Ron and Hermione came everyday to have dinner with them. Though Harry could tell they were there to make sure that everything was working out for them. Harry tried his best not to let Ron or Hermione even guess at what was going on when they weren't around, but Molly never made it easy. The second night while they were eating pasta, with long italian breadsticks she had eyed him and had licked and sucked it suggestively nearly the whole meal, the moment one of the other two, looked her way she would stop. Finally toward the end of the meal, with Harry so hard it hurt, Ron commented. "You sure love breadsticks..." He looked down at the hardly touched spaghetti.

Molly looked straight at Harry and said. "Harry knows that breadsticks are my life." Harry closed his eyes, as she had somehow made him all the more hard. Ron had looked confused, but thankfully let it go. As soon as Ron and Hermione had left, Harry had cleared everything off of the table, and took Molly right there. And that was what they were doing most of the time. If they weren't actually having sex, they were doing things to make each other want the other.

The next day at dinner, Ron had pulled Harry away. Harry heard Hermione try to talk to Molly. But Molly was having none of it. At first Harry worried that Ron had somehow found out that Harry was having sex with... his mother. But when Ron whispered that they had found a cure, it was so much worse. Ron told him that he could bring it by the next morning. Harry nodded his head numbly.

The implications of that hit Harry the moment Ron and Hermione left. And even as he snogged the daylights out of Molly, he knew what he had to do. Later as Molly lay asleep, Harry stood up and paced. Molly had helped him cure the nightmares, but he wasn't sure whether they would stay away, once she was gone. If he was completely honest with himself, he had fallen a little in love with the fiery redhead. But once she was her proper age, nothing could happen. And she would pity him, or worse despise him for taking advantage of her.

Gathering his conviction and his courage he stood next to her sleeping form and pointed his wand down. As he whispered the words of the spell tears slipt out and he opened his eyes to find that she was awake, and the forgiveness he saw there made him cry a little harder. But slowly her eyes closed again. He changed all of her memories. Their first snog, turned into her fighting him. Their first night together never happened, she had slept through the night. The breadstick bit had been seen by others, so he changed it, she believed her breadsticks were filled with a potion that made her feel relaxed. And as he watched, he couldn't help but cry just a little more.

Once the spell ended she lost consciousness, and so for the third and last time, he levitated her to the guest bedroom.

LINE

Ron and Hermione had come the next morning. And Harry had used his potion as an excuse not to see Molly transform. When he had come out, Mrs. Weasley had hugged him. "Harry dear! Thank you so very much." Harry was engulfed in the hug. And he was pleased to find, that there was no lingering attachment for Molly in Mrs. Weasley. All he saw was a mother figure. But at the same time, his heart heart.

Ron and Hermione had taken Mrs. Weasley back soon after at her insistence, and for the first time. Harry was truly alone. As he walked around his house, he remembered little things about Molly. Being sprawled in the chair in the library. Making eggs each morning. The smell of her still lingered in the pillows of his bed.

For 3.5 days he moped. He talked to Hermione and Ron sparingly. Told them he was working on that potion, though it had been ruined on the first day since Molly had left. He read a few books. Finally he got fed up with himself. He knew that Molly would never had let him mope, and it was with new sense of purpose that he readied himself, and Apparated back to the Ministry.

He was prepared to beg Shacklebolt to let him start a day early. But when he arrived, he found Shacklebolt standing there looking at a watch. When Harry arrived, he grinned. "I had guessed you would arrive within the minute your banishment ended. You always were a very punctual one."

Harry was confused, until he counted backwards and realized that it had indeed been 7 days. But he nodded his head, as though it had been his intent the whole time. Once back, he threw himself back into his work. But he was happily surprised when his nightmares didn't come back. Maybe it was because whenever they started he thought he heard Molly murmur in his ear. But he would always wake up without her.

The years went by slowly, and Molly slowly faded from his mind. Sure he remembered her, remembered what they had done. But he no longer could remember the exact smell of her, the way her skin felt on his fingers, or the look in her eyes when she came. But then the day came where Mrs. Weasley died. She died peacefully, in her sleep. but at the funeral, they had two pictures on display. One was the picture of Mrs. Weasley, glowing, happy. Someone he would always remember as a mother.

The other picture made his heart thud painfully. This picture was of Molly. Grinning in the picture, she seemed to stare right at Harry. And that was when it really hit Harry. Molly would never come back. He quickly dashed to a private corner, where he couldn't hold back his sobs. This death had come as a double blow and Harry could hardly cope with the pain his heart felt.

"Are you ok?" Harry looked up to see a young woman standing before him. Harry didn't answer just tried to contain his sobs. The girl's eyes softened, and in them he saw Molly and couldn't help but gasp. But then she walked over and laid her hand on his shoulder. "My cousin was a great woman. It is an honor to her memory that Harry Potter would mourn her passing as much as you do." With those words, he couldn't stop the sobs. The woman pulled him into a hug, and Harry clung to her kindness.

Later, when Harry had gathered himself, he found that the two of them were now on the floor. He looked up and saw her sad, tear filled eyes. One of the tears slipped out. Harry automatically reached out and caught it. They both froze, and Harry memorized her face. The narrow, but gentle look. The curly brown hair. The light brown eyes. He became absorbed in her eyes, and found so many things similar yet different in comparison.

Finally they both stood up, and Harry was unsure which of them had reached out first, but they ended up hand in hand and walking back to the main funeral.

"Ah Harry, I see you have met Cousin Annabel." Ron said, coming to Harry's side.

"Cousin?"

"Yes, from my mom's side." Ron nodded to the woman standing by Harry, and she nodded back.

Than suddenly the three of them were joined by Hermione and they all went to stand next to the portraits. Mrs. Weasley's portrait beamed at them. Molly's portrait seemed to be sad for a moment, then catching Harry's eyes, winked. Harry smiled softly.

It was two years later that Harry and Annabel got married. And only one year later that their first daughter was born. They both agreed to name her Lilian Molly Potter. And neither was surprised when they found that she had bouncing red curls, despite neither parent having the color. Harry had of course told Annabel about Molly. And at first Annabel had been shocked. But Harry liked to think that his make-up bribe, an apologize and a proposal, made up for it. Annabel had forgiven him, especially after she learned that it had not continued once Mrs. Weasley had returned.

Every now and then, an old nightmare would reappear, but it was Annabel who would rub his chest soothingly. And slowly, Harry nightmares stopped completely. And he was happy.


End file.
